Kuvira the Dominatrix
by stick.with.lemons
Summary: Smut with a story! Kuvira is not just planning to take control of the Earth Empire, but also some of the ladies of "The Lengend of Korra." Kuvira x Harem. Harem: Korra, Asami, Opal for now. BDSM, lemon, smut.


(Hey guys, I'm back. Hopefully I'll update my other story soon)

The Avatar was hers. Kuvira had defeated Korra in their one on one battle, but then Jinora and Opal had to jump in and break the agreed upon rules of their duel. Now there was a giant cyclone surrounding the three girls, but Kuvira wasn't concerned. Even as all her men were being blown back from the airbendenders Kuvira watched with a small smirk, projecting her unwavering confidence that all would go according to her plan.

With one solid stomp, Kuvira earthbent the avatar do she slipped into the ground up to her neck. Now completely immobilized and without any earthbenders left uncaptured on the other side, Kuvira was certain of her victory. She then stomped her foot again and a huge piece of earth with Korra embedded in it rose up out of the ground as started to spin around and out of the cyclone. When Opal and Jinora saw what she was doing, they tried to airbend the rock back to them, but air was never a match for the power of earth, at least not head to head. Kuvira dropped the chunk of Earth in the middle of her forces for them to deal with.

"Restrain her more securely while I deal with these annoying airbenders," she said, turning her focus back to the airbending duo.

They came at her with great teamwork, Jinora would launch a blast of air at her, and while she defending herself with an earthen wall, Opal would try to hit her from the sides. She was is no real danger of being overpowered, as her earthbending defense was impeccable, but she could never gain enough momentum to attack them in return.

"First division, take down Opal. I will take on Jinora myself," Kuvira called to her troops. Quickly, roughly twelve metalbenders and four mecha tanks moved in and cut off Opal from Jinora. The soldiers fired a seemingly never ending barrage of stone and metal at Opal. Unable to effectively fight back, Opal was forced to just jump back and retreat. When she looked up and couldn't find Jinora, she knew that they had very little hope of freeing Korra.

Suddenly, she saw Pepper flying in from Zaofu. Pepper landed in front of her and knocked the Earth Empire forces back as Opal jumped onto Pepper's back.

"We gotta get out of here," Opal said, panting and trying to catch her breath from the intense fight. Pepper flew into the air as Kuvira's forces came at them again.

"Where are Korra and Jinora?" Ikki asked.

Opal hung her head, "Jinora got separated from me in the fight and Korra ... Kuvira captured her. We did everything we could."

"We have backup now," Ikki said optimistically. "We can find them and rescue them. Wait, there's Jinora!" Ikki pointed down and they all saw Jinora fighting with Kuvira.

Jinora was having a tough time fighting Kuvira. She was just too powerful and precise.

Kuvira picked up several large boulders and shot them along the ground toward Jinora all at once. Jinora ducked and weaved through the first few before jumping up into the air. As Jinora flew through the air, Kuvira fired her signature metal bands at her. As Jinora dove at Kuvira, she thought she had evaded all of them, but the last one caught her on the ankle.

Before Jinora knew what was happening, she was dangling by her ankle, suspended upside down in midair. Then Kuvira threw her by her ankle with metalbending and Jinora was flying out of control.

She was about to crash into the ground when a cushion of air appeared underneath her, softening her fall. She looked up and saw Opal rushing over to her from Pepper.

"Jinora, thank goodness you're okay. Do you know where Korra is?"

Jinora looked down in sadness, "No, I lost track of her. I don't think there's any way we can take her back without reinforcements; her army is just too big. Also, there's this," she said, showing Opal her ankle. "Kuvira hit me with one of her metal bands, and we can't get it off without a metalbender. With this on me, she can just pick me up and throw me around like it's nothing."

"No, we can't just give up!" Opal shouted.

"Opal, we have to leave. Otherwise, we will be captured too. Then no one will be able to tell the world what happened here," Jinora said, pulling Opal toward Pepper.

As Pepper flew away from Zaofu and the Earth Empire Army, Opal leaned over the side of the sky bison and shouted "We're not giving up Kuvira! We'll be back for Korra and my Family!"

Had Opal been able to make out Kuvira from that far away, she would have seen the confident smirk on Kuvira's face, as though nothing could stop her plans.

Korra woke with a start and a pain in her cheek. When she opened her eyes, she felt a gloved hand strike her cheek again. Now fully awake, Korra tried to retaliate against her attacker, but when she tried to move her limbs, the would not move even a millimeter.

"Good, you're awake," her attacker, now revealed to be Kuvira, said arrogantly.

"You may notice that you are completely immobilized," as Kuvira said this she tilted Korra's head down so Korra could view her bound body. Each arm and leg was restrained by three perfectly form-fitting bands of metal and two more around her waist She felt some restraints around her head as well as one covering her mouth.

"Now, Korra, don't bother trying to bend this metal. Well, actually I don't mind if you try, but I'd rather you not wear yourself out. You see, I have a very special ability. I am a better bender than Suyin or Lin ever were. What they deemed impossible I found a way to do. I am able to bend platinum. I doubt even the great Toph could pull this off."

Korra's eyes widened in shock at this revelation. Though she was bound too tightly to bend even normal metal, she could not feel this metal as she usually could. This was definitely platinum.

Kuvira slowly walked over to Korra's position bound to a table in the center of the room, and took her leather gloves off. Kuvira the started to run her hand over Korra's arm, feeling her toned bicep.

"I love feeling your hard muscles. You are so strong, yet right now all of that strength gives you nothing," Kuvira said in a silky tone as the traced the lines of of Korra's forearm muscles.

Suddenly the two waist restraints peeled off granting Kuvira access to very stomach. Kuvira untied the belt around Korra's waist and slid her shirt up, revealing Korra's toned abs.

"Your abs are very attractive, Korra," she said as she traced the lightly defined lines of a six pack. Kuvira gave Korra's abs a small kiss then retracted back from the table.

In a very sultry and threatening voice, Kuvira said "I have wanted you for a long time Korra, and it looks like I finally got my wish. You are mine, now and forever."

(To be continued)


End file.
